Time Guy: Controller of Time
by Time Guy
Summary: A boy named Time Guy appears saying he can bring back Terra, But will bringing back Terra also bring villians out of hiding? Pairings TerrxBB RobxStar RaexCy Ch.2 Up!
1. Meeting the Savior

"Time Guy: Controller of Time"

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I wish I could.

It was a normal day at the tower. Starfire was trying to catch Silke, who was

Squirming fast around. Raven was reading "How to clear your mind", one of her books. Cyborg was eating a piece of pizza; Robin was in front of the tower, doing training level 12. BB was in his room, in deep thought, something he never does. He lay on his bed, his

arms folded on his chest, staring at the ceiling.

"Terra. Wherever you are, I just hope your ok. You're trapped in a stony prison. I just wish we could help. I wish I could." BB thought.

There was a knock on the door. "Friend Beast Boy, are you in there?" Starfire's voice

was heard form the hall.

"Yes." BB said in a sad voice.

"May I come into your room?" Starfire asked.

"Yes." BB said. The door opened from the center. "I know you are sad about the loss of Terra, but you must have hope. Our friend will come back. Someone will help." Starfire assured, putting her hand on BB shoulder. "But how long will it take that someone to come?" BB said, his ears drooping down. "Come friend; let us have a good day." Starfire said, walking towards his door. He got up and walked towards the door, not knowing what would happen that day. As BB and Starfire entered the main room, Cyborg was the first to speak. "Dude, I know this whole Terra thing is eatin at ya, but you gotta trust that someone will come." Cyborg said seriously. "Cyborg's right for once, Terra may have been a traitor, but she saved us at the end." Raven tried to assure BB, but not even moving from the couch.

"Yes. I give up. You guys are right. I guess someone will come." BB said, trying to cheer up. Robin had just walked in, not exactly knowing what the conversation was about. "Uh.." Robin said, confused. "We're having a talk about Terra." Cyborg answered. "Let me guess. Beast Boy is sad that Terra is gone and you guys are trying to cheer him up." Robin said, using his detective skills.

"Wow. You truly are smart Robin." Starfire said, bringing a small blush upon his face.

Just then, the annoying red alarm went off, its ear bleeding screech going through the tower. Robin raced to the monitor. He typed a few things, and Plasmus's ugly face came up onto the screen "Titans, Plasmus broke out of jail 15 minutes ago, and we haven't even got the report till now. Titans go!" Robin yelled, pointing his finger to the door. "That's odd. Why would the report come late?" Robin thought, as they raced to town.

But as they got into town, they realized that Plasmus was already being loaded into jail; there was Police cars everywhere and cops as well. "What happened here?" Robin asked the officer. "Well, you guys weren't here, and some kid came, shooting these yellow orb balls with little blue orbs inside of them. Is he wan of you titans?" The cop asked. "Um, no.

The only one who shoots orb balls is Starfire, and hers are green." Robin told him. " Than who stopped Plasmu-? But Cyborg couldn't finish his sentence, because it was interrupted by a voice above there heads. "That would have been me." The kid said. This kid had blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like he was 14. He wore a red long sleeved shirt with the letters TG in the middle. He had a blue watch on his right wrist. He wore

red pants with a belt the connected with half an alarm clock to make one clock. He wore blue shoes.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked? "I'm Time Guy. TG for short." Time Guy answered. "So you stopped Plasmas?" Raven asked. "Yup. By the way, I control time, but you probably already could have guessed that by the way I'm dressed." Time Guy said, an animated sweat drop coming from the back of his head. "So dude, what exactly does that mean?" BB asked. "Well, I can fly, I have super strength, and I can rewind, fast-forward, stop, pause, and play time. I can also shoot different orbs of energy like Time Ball for instance. Oh. And I can revive people to life."


	2. Bringing her back

"WHAT!" BB yelled excitedly, making everyone jump. "What?" Time Guy said. "Y-You can re-revive p-people to l-l-life." BB said, his eyes almost watering. "Yah Sure. It's simple really. All I got to do is chant my spell and there you go." Time Guy said.

Raven heard when Time Guy said the word "spell".

"I revived Abe Lincoln once, but he got on my nerves so I reversed the effect and put him back to rest." Time Guy said.

Obviously he was just like BB, using his stupidity in jokes and pranks. "So can you um, oh I don't know… REVIVE TERRA!" BB said, giving Time Guy his biggest puppy eyes he could make. "Who's Terra?" Time Guy asked.

"Terra was a friend we met awhile back, almost a year ago. She went to Slade, seeking control for her powers. She became his apprentice in exchange for teaching her. But at the end she was turned on Slade, but accidentally started a volcano. She saved the city, but was turned to stone in the process." Robin explained.

"Oh. She was turned to stone. There may be a problem." Time Guy said worryingly.

"What's the problem!" BB said. "Well, I've never brought back a object before, let alone a statue." Time Guy said. "But I'll try." Time Guy said before BB could say anything. "Let's go then!" BB said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they got to the old cave, a hot steam could be seen. "So this is where it is?" Time Guy asked. "Yes. The lava had an effect on the cave." Cyborg said. "I've missed friend Terra. Please try to bring her back" Starfire said, almost crying. Robin reassured her by hugging her. They walked up to the statue.

"What's this say? _Terra, a Teen Titan, a True Friend._ Wow. You guys

Cared for her." Time Guy said, looking at her statue. "I can't wait." BB said

"Ok. Stand back. _Timmmeee, revvvivval, of lifffe." _Chanted Time Guy. There was a silence. At first nothing happened. Then Terra's statue glowed a reddish color, and then turned bright yellow. A crack went slowly through the middle of Terra's statue, and a cracking noise was heard. The statue split in two to reveal the blonde haired, blue eyed girl known as Terra.

Her limp body fell to the ground, but BB was in there in time to catch her. Time Guy smiled, but fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Time Guy!" Cyborg and the others ran to Time Guy's aid.

BB, who had Terra in his arms said "Are they gonna be ok?"

"Terra is gonna be ok, she's breathing right?" Robin asked BB. BB put his head to her chest.

Her heart was beeping at a slow rate. "Yes. But her heart is slowly beating.

"And Time Guy?" Robin asked. "He's good. A little rest will do him well." Raven said, pulling her cloak over her head. Cyborg picked up Time Guy in his big robotic hands, and they took him and Terra to the infirmary. Time Guy woke up with a pain in his head. "Ow. Note to self, don't bring object's that were once people to life." Time Guy said to himself. He saw BB asleep next to Terra's bed in the infirmary.

"Wow. He cared for her a lot." Time Guy thought.

As his headache wore of, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't a titan to his knowledge.

"I've got to find Robin." Time Guy whispered. He hopped out of his bed, and walked towards the door.

It opened from the center, which startled Time Guy making him jump. Robin was right in the doorway. "Uh..." Robin said. "Hey. I just woke up." Time Guy said. "Good, after Terra wakes up we can talk to her. Come with me." Robin said, walking out the door.

Time Guy followed.

Terra's eyes slowly open. She couldn't tell where she was except the fact that there was a bright light shining on her head and eyes. "Where am I?" Terra thought. BB woke up instantly. "Hey. Glad to see your ok." BB said. Terra flung her arms around him, crying softly. "I'm so sorry Beast Boy! I didn't mean to go to Slade! I was just scared!" Terra cried.

"Terra. It's ok now. I'm here." BB said, patting her back.

He caught her tear before it fell the ground. Terra pecked him on the cheek, smiling.

BB started drooling, and fell over with hearts in his eyes.

Terra and BB walked out to join the others. Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, Raven, and Time Guy sat on the couch. "Ok Terra we need to talk." Robin said.


End file.
